Broken Column
by Double Winks and a Pistol
Summary: Yukimura is always there for them; whether it's to comfort or just for someone to talk to, he was there, but now, it's their turn to be there for him.


"Ah, Seiichi, sorry but I can't walk home with you tonight, the teacher asked me to help him with something in his classroom." Yukimura smiled over at his vice captain.

"Oh its fine Sanada, work hard for him, I'll see you tomorrow." Yukimura stood up and slung his bag over his shoulder before making his way outside the clubhouse to go home.

Yukimura sighed as he looked down at his watch, preparations for tomorrows practice and everything else he had to deal with seemed to take even longer than it did before, it was already seven o' clock and dark out.

'I hope Sanada can walk home by how late it will be when he does, if not that teacher better at least give him a ride or something.' Yukimura looked up at the school building as he thought this then continued on his way.

The walk was quiet and Yukimura felt bored without his usual tease buddy walking next to him. Yukimura sighed and picked up the pace, it was chilly although spring was near.

Thoughts floated in and out of Yukimura's head, each one getting its own mental comment from Yukimura. Yukimura sighed and stopped for a second, breathing in the night air. "… I believe thirty laps will be good for tomorrow." Yukimura smiled to himself, proud of his proposal. Just before he could start moving once again he felt something tug roughly on his arm, just as he were about to turn and punch the living daylights whoever it was, he was being pulled over to somewhere.

"Ah, what the-," Seiichi snapped, trying to pull himself away from the strong grip. Something made contact with his face, causing a loud slapping noise as Yukimura's head flew sideways from the impact.

"Shut up and stop moving you scrawny bitch!" Yukimura's eyes widened; he was just about to scream when something was forcefully shoved into his mouth.

"Fuck, it's about time you walked by alone, we were just about to follow you to your house too!" Yukimura felt his pants being pulled off his legs, he tried to kick only to have his legs held down and another slap to the face; he could already feel his cheek swelling.

As soon as his pants were fully off Yukimura was thrown to the ground; there was a ripping sound of the tearing seams in his underwear. Knowing that he wouldn't be able to get out of this; with tears forming in his eyes, he did the only thing he could do; he closed his eyes.

'_Buchou, I'm definitely going to beat you, so don't get comfortable!'_

'_Hey 'Mura, don't worry 'bout those assholes, big brother will take care of them for ya.' _

'_Hey Buchou, want to share some sweets with me? They're seriously good!' _

'_Seiichi…-,"_

"MMMPH!" A strong pain filled Yukimura as something rammed into him.

_'Yukimura, It makes me really happy that you support me in golf, but I'm going to come back to tennis once again.' _

'_Wow Buchou, you've really inspired me, I need to try harder too.' _

'_Here Seiichi, you looked a little pale yesterday so I've brought you some soup; we wouldn't want you to get sick.' _

'_SEIICHI!'_

Yukimura jumped and quickly opened his eyes; how long has he been lying here? He slowly began to rise only to hiss in pain and fall back down onto the hard road.

"SEIICHI!" Yukimura blinked as he heard a call out in the distance. Someone was calling for him!

"U…Uh…" His mouth felt dry and he felt completely weak; this wasn't right.

"Buchou! Seiichi!" Yukimura slowly moved once again; ignoring the pain in his lower back, he looked over and saw discarded cloth. Those were his clothes. Yukimura looked down, his shirt was still on, but mud covered it. He looked back over at the clothes that lied on the ground.

'I can't…. they can't see me like this…. They can't…" He slowly began to move over to make a grab for the clothes. His underwear was ripped to where it was completely useless, his pants were still okay but… Yukimura blinked as tears formed once again; he quickly wiped them away.

'Their…. Their dirty hands, their fingerprints…. Everywhere!' He sniffed as he struggled to pull his pants back up onto his legs. 'It's so disgusting! They've touched me!' Yukimura wanted to ball up and cry. He didn't, he couldn't get weak.

"SEIICHI!" He let out a silent sob, he couldn't let anyone see him like this; he couldn't! He couldn't get the pants on all the way, he was too sore.

'They really…. They….'

"Seiichi…." Yukimura looked up, it really was his team, he could tell, they were all there, for him. He sobbed, he couldn't take it anymore, he wanted someone, someone to hold him.

"Guys… please…" He spoke, looking down, not wanting to see them, not wanting to see their shocked, saddened faces; he didn't want to see it.

Yukimura knew they found him, choking noises managed to come out as they saw the sight before them, it was embarrassing, really, very embarrassing, but he wanted somebody no he _needed_ somebody.

"B-Buchou… what happened to you?" That was Kirihara's voice, his voice that was usually so filled with enthusiasm if not annoyance, his happy, outgoing voice, was now quiet and confused.

He heard the noises of everyone beginning to get on their knees as they crowded around their captain, their broken captain who began to sob and bury his face into each of their shirts, marking them with the pain that Yukimura carried; it wasn't long before the others joined in as well, some not as open to crying as others but even so, tears still forming in their eyes.

The support that was always there for them, there when they needed it most for whatever reason that they couldn't handle themselves, has collapsed into a billion pieces, to where it was now their turn to be the pillars, the pillars for their broken column.


End file.
